1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a terminal and to a method of forming it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H05-290898A discloses a terminal that has a flat receiving plate with two opposite lateral edges that extend along forward and backward directions. Connecting pieces extend up from the opposite lateral edges of the receiving plate and curve in towards one another to define a substantially heart-shaped space. A mating tab-shaped terminal can be inserted into this space and is squeezed resiliently between the receiving plate and leading ends of the connecting pieces to establish an electrical connection. Terminals of this type are used in automotive wiring harnesses and are available from many companies. For example, The Whitaker Co. sells terminals of this general type under the trademark FastOn.
Terminal fittings of the type shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. H05-290898A can be miniaturized by reducing the radii of curvature of the inwardly curved connecting pieces. Thus, the connecting pieces are more rigid and exhibit a higher contact force with the mating tab-shaped terminal. However, this also causes a problem of an increased contact resistance upon inserting the tab-shaped terminal.
The present invention was developed in view of the above problem and an object thereof is to provide a terminal requiring a reduced inserting force.